Some good friends
by KH777
Summary: Soma needs his friends now more than ever. WARNING SPOILERS!


If you were to imagine someone with injuries in my story or if a show was made of it the injuries were look like little black lines. This happens in many animes and cartoons. If someone got it by an attack the attack would be completely covered by special effects.

Author's Note! I have not actually played the game that these characters are in. I know about the characters and the game itself from _Project X Zone_. So if anything is off, I'm sorry. This is my author's note to you! So in my story the other characters do not know Soma, Alisa or Lindow. They also do not wield the weapon.

This story is rated T for/things you might want to know, mild violence that is fantasy, serious injury, kidnapping and mention of violence.

This is the rating in more detail people. A character is said to have defeated a monster. Another character said that she/he had been fighting that monster. The battle is implied to have lasted a while. A plane gets shot down. It is said that a character is wounded twice and that another character does the necessary actions to the character's wounds. A character gets kidnapped and tied up, but is treated well. It is said that a guy is trying to cause people to die.

This is in Alisa's point of view.

I panted. I could tell that the big aragami that we were fighting was worn down too. But before I did anything else, my friend and squad member Lindow defeated the monster. The monster disappeared into little blue sparkles and flew up into the sky, then vanished. When the sparkles cleared up, I saw my other comrade and I almost completely lost it. There he was, on the ground unconscious and wounded. I haven't seen him because he was on the other side of the big monster. I felt bad that I'd been so caught up in the battle that I didn't even notice him getting hurt that bad. I don't usually check on him though. He is very tough because of his aragami cells. He's almost never the one to get hurt. But fortunately his wounds didn't look fatal even if we didn't do anything but still I was worried. I sprinted over to him. I heard Lindow shout, "Alisa! We should bring him to the plane! It's cleaner there!" He had already started running towards Soma too, but I was closer. I got there a little before Lindow did. He eyed him with a serious look on his face. Getting on the floor, we put one of Soma's arms on our shoulders.

When we got into the plane we set Soma down gently on a hospital looking bed. In front of us, there was a big control panel with a seat in front of it. There were no windows. In the plane we see out a pair of binoculars it's like a submarine. "Do you need my help?" Lindow asked.

"No, just get us home okay." I replied. He nodded and walked to the seat in front of him and sat in it. I took out my medical kit. I did the necessary actions to our wounds. While I was working, I noticed something. Soma looked exhausted. No exhausted doesn't even justify the way he looked. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. The government had run us all ragged and I don't blame them. After all, the human population had drastically decreased because of those monsters. The weapons that the government used against didn't really have very much of an effect. That is until we discovered a special weapon that could defeat these beasts. But only a small amount of people can use these properly. We three just happen to be those people. There are others but not many. So, I really don't blame them for pushing us hard. But this is going too far. They probably push Soma even harder because of his aragami cells. These cells also make him really good with that weapon. We three are the strongest of the people who can wield them. That's why they put us in a team. But I wonder if Soma has been doing solo missions. Or maybe he's just been pushing himself too hard. Still I'm going to have to talk to him about this later.

It was about a half hour after we got into the plane. We had been silent for the most part. The silence broke when Lindow said, "How is he?"

"He'll be fine, but…" I hesitated.

"But what?"

"You saw him didn't you? He's completely exhausted! Plus the wound just makes him worse."

"Exhausted is not the right word. Exhausted would be what you and me feel right now. Soma is past exhausted. Dang how did I not notice before?"

"I didn't notice either."

"Why would he be so much more tired than us anyway? I don't want to be quick to accuse but I think someone is working without us."

"That's what I thought too."

Our conversation was interrupted by the plane shaking violently.

"Lindow what was that?"

"Someone is shooting at us."

"What!? I didn't think aragami could fly."

"Whoever is shooting at us isn't aragami. We really aren't prepared for this. This ship is weak and we don't have any way to fight back. No parachutes either. Out of all the possible outcomes, we never imagined that another human would try to hurt us." The ship shook again, which was followed by a large crashing noise. We had crashed into something. A huge crack came into the middle of the plane. This caused the plane to break apart, no longer able to support us. Wind currents pushed the three of us away from each other then everything went black.

This is Lindow's point of view.

My eyes opened slowly. Bringing myself to a sitting position, I surveyed my surroundings. There were grass and trees but Soma and Alisa were no where to be found. _That wind could have torn us miles apart. I'd better start looking. _"Soma! Alisa!" Getting no response what so ever, I picked myself up and started looking for them. _I really hope they're okay._

I kept looking for my comrades. I was sure hours had passed. I sighed. Seeing what I was looking for I started sprinting. I had seen Alisa. Getting closer, I noticed she was unconscious. I knelt down beside her and gently shook her shoulder with a worried expression on my face. She stirred and turned so that she was lying on her side. "Five more minutes…." She murmured. I grinned mischievously and stood up.

"Ok, then Soma and I are going on the mission without you." I said. She bolted up, her eyes still closed.

She rubbed them and almost shouted, "I'm up!" She hated being left behind. "Hey! What are doing in my-" She opened her eyes and saw the forest. I started chuckling. "Hey Lindow!" She looked around more and whispered, "Where's Soma?"

"I haven't found him yet."

"Let's go look for him then. You know how injured he was."

"Right."

This is Soma's point of view.

Opening my eyes I looked around. My whole body was aching. I wanted to just go back to sleep but I noticed that I did not recognize the place I was. I thought that if I was brought back to base they wouldn't have put me here. Trying to move my hands I realized I couldn't. They were tied together, so were my feet. I wasn't confused anymore. I knew where I was. Someone had captured me while I was unconscious. But how did they do it and why? Alisa could have been too focused on the battle to notice. She never usually checks on me because I am usually not in trouble. But why would any other human capture me? We never had considered a human doing something like this. I am one of humanity's last hopes for survival, so everyone assumes that they wouldn't hurt me because that increases the likelihood of them getting killed by the aragami. That is if you don't care at all about anyone else. I wasn't prepared for this at all. Regardless I needed to figure out a way out of here. The room was empty except for the door and the bed I was lying on. Why didn't I notice before? I was lying on a bed. That must mean they want me healthy. Maybe they were after my strength to be able to get whatever they desire. They are mistaken if they think that I'm going to do something awful for their personal gain. Any human on earth knows the three of us, so I doubt this is just a misunderstanding. Giving the room one quick sweep, I concluded that I couldn't get out. I was tied up, wounded, exhausted, and had no weapon. I hate to admit it, but I needed help. I just hope that Alisa and Lindow can find me. I drifted to sleep, too tired to want to be up any longer.

I felt someone shake my shoulder gently, I moaned despite my attempt to hold it in. _Just let me sleep._ The person shook again a little harder now. I opened my eyes hoping that would stop the shaking. "Hey Marluxia, I woke him up now," said a young man with a black cloak and blonde hair that stood up on his head.

"You weren't supposed to wake him up you idiot." The other man replied. This one had a black cloak and was bigger than the other man. He had pink hair that was spiky.

"Hey, he would have woken up anyway." I noticed my legs were untied. They were probably going to take me somewhere.

"This will work I suppose." The blonde one nodded and pulled my arm gently forcing me into a sitting position, then a standing position. Once I was stable, the blonde one walked away and Marluxia came over to me. I had said nothing, looking for possible escape routes. Marluxia grabbed my arm tight enough so that I wouldn't be able to get away but not so tight that it was painful. "Open it Demyx." Demyx went over to the left side of the room (the bed was in the middle against the wall opposite of the door), and seemed to be looking for something. About thirty seconds later he found what he was looking for and pushed on a small section of the steel wall. The panel pushed in and revealed a staircase going down. _Crap, this makes things more difficult._ Marluxia dragged me down the staircase. The room down below looked exactly like the room I was just in except for the staircase. When we got down, he let go and started walking back up the staircase. I thought about escape but knew it was not a good idea because I would have to go past Marluxia. And even if I did I couldn't open the door out. When Marluxia went up all the stairs he went out into the room I used to be in and closed the entrance to where I was now. I went to the bed and lye down and went to sleep. Thinking there was no method of escape at the moment.

This is in Alisa's point of view.

"Hey Lindow, we can use telepathy to contact him remember?"

"Oh yeah, the thing behind our ears allows us to do that."

"It might have broken when we fell but we can try. I'll try to contact him." She then said telepathically "Hey Soma, are you ok?" No response. "Lindow, he's not answering!"

"Calm down, he might just be asleep."

On Soma's side, Soma woke at the sound of his friend's voice. He had completely forgotten about the device that was behind his ear. This device made telepathy possible. It was really just like talking except from a long distance because the other person only hears what you want them to. But you can only communicate with one person at a time.

Soma did not open his eyes, he didn't want to because his body still ached but he wanted to talk to her, so he tried to ignore it. But he replied telepathically to Alisa, "Yeah, I'm fine." Back in the forest, Alisa was grinning which made Lindow think that Soma must have answered.

"That's good; Lindow and I were worried about you."

"Is Lindow with you?"

"Yeah, but where are you? We have searched for you all over the forest."

"Can you tell me what happened first?"

"Sure, after you passed out, Lindow came and defeated the monster. I didn't notice that you were hurt until the monster was defeated, I'm sorry. After that, we took you on the ship and helped your wounds get better and mine too. But our ship got shot so we crashed into a cliff. The ship broke apart and we were pushed into different directions by the wind. Right now, Lindow and I are looking for you in the forest we fell in."

"You're probably not going find me there."

"What do you mean?" Soma hesitated; he didn't want his friend to worry about him. But he needed her help.

"Answer the question!"

"I got captured; right now I'm in a steel room." I gasped.

"You what!?"

"What happened?!" Lindow interrupted because he saw Alisa gasp.

"I'll tell you later," Alisa said to Lindow. She wanted to make sure she heard Soma if he said anything else.

"I don't think these people intend to hurt me." Soma concluded.

"We'll save you Soma even if they did want to, so don't worry."

"I'm not." She giggled at that.

"Do you know where you are?"

"No, but I am in a secret room in some sort of building. You have to push in the panel in the left of the room that is ten tiles up and ten to the side."

"Okay, I'll remember that, see you later."

"Yeah."

"Lindow, we got a problem."

"What is it?" Lindow asked.

"Soma got captured by men in black coats, he told me."

"Well, let's go save him then," Lindow said with a confident look on his face. Alisa nodded.

They couldn't contact base all three of them had already tried. With no time to go back, they went to go look for Soma.

Before we got very far, I noticed that I was sinking fast. My consciousness faded.

This is Lindow's point of view.

"Hey Lindow! Are you ok?" I woke up to Alisa's voice. I opened my eyes. Alisa was sitting on her ankles. Her expression brightened when she saw me awake. I sat myself up.

"Yeah, but do you know what the heck happened?" I questioned.

"Well, I know that you and I sank into these purple circles."

"We seem to be somewhere else now."

"I wonder how far we are."

"It really doesn't matter where we are; we just need to find Soma. After that we can figure out where the heck we are afterwards."

"True, they could have taken him anywhere. We don't have much to go on."

"Maybe we could go to a town and ask around if anyone saw some guys in black cloaks."

"That sounds good." We walked until we got into the town, which wasn't far. What we saw shocked us. There were no wrecked buildings, or signs of damage. Like the aragami had left this place completely alone. Alisa smiled, "This place looks so nice."

"Yeah, there aren't any wrecked buildings."

"Let's go."

As we walked farther, we saw a boy with spiky light brown hair talking to a young man who was much taller than he was with brown hair. There was a scar on the young man's face. The boy wore mostly black with a red and blue shirt under his short sleeve jacket. The young man wore a short sleeve black jacket and a white shirt underneath. He had black pants with two belts crossing on the upper part of his pants. The boy walked away from the young man with a grin on his face. "Hey let's go talk to that boy over there." Alisa suggested. The young man walked out of eye sight.

"Excuse me." Alisa said, trying to get the boy's attention. The boy turned and walked over to us. Looking at the boy closer, I could see that he was older than I had thought at first. He looked to be about fourteen to sixteen now before I thought he was twelve because of his size. He looked at us for a few seconds.

"Oh, I've never seen you two before; did you just move here recently?" The boy proclaimed grinning.

"No, we're traveling. We're looking for men in black cloaks, have you seen any?" Lindow asked. The boy's expression instantly turned serious.

"Why are you looking for the organization?"

"You know them?!" Alisa interrupted.

"Yeah, but not in a good way; did they capture a friend of yours?"

"Yes, but how did you know that?"

"Because me and my friends fight them because they're totally evil. Right now they work under an old guy named Xehanort. They're trying to capture strong people to cause people to die. It's awful. I'm looking for my friends right now, because they separated us."

"Do you know where they are?"

"No, I'm sorry." There was silence for a few moments before he continued, "But if we travel together, we'll be able to save him. If we found a few of my friends, we could totally take them on."

"How do you know so much about them?" Lindow questioned.

"Well, that's because they're after me too. But I would be glad to help you save your friend." The boy started grinning again. "Oh, by the way I'm Sora." Lindow and Alisa thought it over.

"So, what do you think?" Lindow mused to Alisa.

"Well, the way we stand we could really use his help." Alisa commented.

"And we aren't putting him in danger because he was already planning to fight them anyway."

"But can we trust him?"

"He seems pretty sincere to me. Also I don't think we are anywhere near headquarters. I think we're in a different world because there's no way a city could look this good in our world. That means we're on our own and we need his help. We don't know what we're up against."

"I guess you're right. Hey Sora, we'll take you up on your offer. I'm Alisa and this is my friend Lindow."

"Cool, nice to meet you." Sora smiled. "And we can move to the next world too because Leon said the organization or any of my friends aren't here. The organization is what my friends and I call them."

"How are we going to get to another world anyway?" Lindow asked.

"Oh, don't worry, I got that covered. I can use my keyblade to travel to other worlds as long as I have opened the gateway which I have."

"Ok then, let's go." Lindow proclaimed. Sora summoned a weapon that looked like a giant key and pointed it at an empty space. A thin white light went forward and opened a blue portal. We were a little hesitate but Sora beckoned us to go into it and we did.

This is in Soma's point of view.

I awoke to someone lightly shaking me. I opened my eyes to see a young man with short white hair. He had blue pants, a yellow and white jacket and a black sleeveless shirt underneath.

"What do you want?" I remarked pushing myself into a sitting position. My body felt much better after sleeping so long. Then I realized my hands were untied, I eyed the young man suspiciously.

"I want to get you out of here." He said. I wondered if he was telling the truth, but this might be my only chance out. I eyed my weapon in the corner of the room. Perhaps he was telling the truth. He saw me and said, "Is that yours?" I nodded. "But I know a way to get out without having to fight them," He added. I stood up and grabbed my weapon and put it on the holder on my back.

"What is your plan?" While I was picking my weapon up he had made a blue looking circle. I noticed the door was still open. I saw the portal, I wondered if it was even safe. But I thought that my captors would not have given me my weapon back and/or left the door wide open. I didn't want to have to fight them anyway. So I went into the portal after the young man gestured towards it.

After I walked through the portal I was in area that had a lot of yellow. There was a coliseum ahead. There were lots of statues of warriors. The young man was beside me.

"Thanks," I said.

A boy came running past me and hugged the young man yelling, "Riku!"

"Soma!" I turned my head over to see Alisa and Lindow running towards me. I couldn't help but smile. They were smiling too.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Alisa beamed.

"That is quite a relief," Lindow smiled.

"What happened anyway?" Alisa asked.

"Riku helped me escape." I answered.

"Thanks for your help, Riku," Lindow said. The young man turned our way and I turned around to face them. The boy had stopped hugging him and was now standing at his side.

"Yeah, that was really nice of you so, thanks," Alisa added.

"No problem," said Riku warmly. "But be careful, the organization might try again."

"Don't worry, this won't happen again." Soma insisted.

"Yeah, Lindow and I will make sure he doesn't get in trouble," Alisa smiled.

"Yeah," Lindow agreed.

"I can take care of myself just fine," Soma protested.

"Sora, we should take them home." Riku stated.

"Yeah," Sora said.

"Nothing we can do to repay you?" Lindow asked.

"No, we'll be fine as long as we're together, right Riku?"

"That's right," Riku concluded. Sora opened another portal and Alisa, Lindow and I walked in it. We came out very close to our base.

"Well, let's go home you guys." Alisa smiled. Then we went into the base with no trouble.


End file.
